Benches configured to support a user lying thereon are known. For example, a bench sold under the trademark Pancafit® has been sold in Italy, and is described in materials that were filed as part of the '040 application and thus form part of this application, including an English language copy of European patent specification EP 0999880 B1 (herein collectively, the “Pancafit® product”). Various drawbacks or limitations have been noted with the Pancafit® product, including that the body supporting surfaces sit almost directly on the floor, making it difficult or uncomfortable for some users to get on and off. It has also been noted that the Pancafit® product may be too weak, flimsy, and narrow for some users, especially for resistance training. It has further been observed that the mechanisms that allow portions of the Pancafit® product to pivot tend to stick instead of moving smoothly, and can be difficult and non-intuitive to understand how to use. Further, the Pancafit® product does not provide a surface to support a user's arms, but rather provides extendable handles for the user to grab with their hands. Moreover, a user of the Pancafit® product has to reach back behind her or his shoulders to grab the extendable handles, which can be uncomfortable or impossible for someone with an injury.